The present invention relates to a molding for attachment to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding and weatherstrip which can be color matched to the surface of a vehicle.
Moldings or weather strips are well known for use with automotive vehicles and are typically made of synthetic elastomeric materials because of the desirable physical properties of such materials. Such moldings are generally black in color, however, because of difficulties encountered when elastomeric material is colored or painted. Colored weatherstrips are, however, known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,044, issued Apr. 23, 1985, to Shigeki et al. discloses a trim portion having an outer surface covered by a colored solid rubber layer having a color. All parts of the weather strip are taught to be formed from the same kind of rubber, such as EPDM or NBR. Colored elastomeric material generally does not present a high-gloss appearance. The color does not hold and the elastomeric material has a dull appearance. Thus, heretofore it has not been possible to match the typical high gloss surface color of vehicles with colored elastomeric materials.